What Happens in My Dreams
by Moogle Girl X2
Summary: A clutzy summoner, a boycrazy guardian, and the other guardian is just in need of a break from it all! Follow the pilgrimage, or attempt of a pilgrimage, of thirteen year old Serenity Rose. Is after Yunalesca's calm. Constructive criticism wanted.
1. Prolouge & A New Summoner

_**What Happens in My Dreams**_

_**Prolouge/Chapter One**_

**Author's Note: Hey! Whassup? Moogle Girl here with her first fic! Well, actually, it's my second fic. Yet, it's my first.**

**Moogle: Shut up.**

**Me: You!**

**Me:Anyway, it's my first fic that I'm posting, okay? Are you happy Moogle?**

**Moogle: Yeah, sure, whatever.**

**Me (mumbling): I swear I'm gonna kill him someday...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap, got it? No lyrics, no places. Nothing except my characters and the clothes on my back. (Actually, my friend owns Ryoko.)**

**Moogle: Actually, since your mother bought the clothes-**

**Me: Just CRID IB, Moogle!**

**Moogle: Oui!**

**Okay, you, the reviewers, are going to have to help me with this. Since I'm new, I don't know what crap is what. If the fic gets too off-track, Mary-Sue-ish, or any of that stuff, let me know! Sometimes I space out and have no Idea what I'm writing. **

**It goes prolouge, then chappie, 'kay? You'll be able to tell. Prolouge is in Serenity Rose's PoV, and the rest is normal.**

**"(dialouge)" is speaking**

**"(_dialouge)_" is thinking**

**(-------------------) is scene changie-thingy**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stand on a rock, staring at the ruins of my birthplace. The place that I once called home. What caused this to happen? Why did it _have_ to happen? To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. My name is Serenity Rose. I am thirteen, and I am a summoner, trying to avenge her home. This is my story.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A young man of about the age of fourteen sighed. "How long has she been in there?" He thought. He continued to pace around the room as he was doing earlier, looking at the door leading to the Chamber of the Fayth every few seconds or so.

"Stop pacing, Sahru! Rosie'll come out eventually!" A young woman, fourteen years old, scolded.

"It's not like I'm gonna make a hole in the floor!" Sahru spat.

Ryoko just glared at him and resumed waiting. A few minutes later, the door opened. A summoner came out, looking tired and covered in sweat, but with a smile on her face. Ryoko held out an arm to help her friend keep her balance. She gratefully accepted it, shrugging her long, mocha-colored hair off of her shoulder.

"So..." Sahru trailed, "Are you an official, fully-fledged summoner now?"

She smiled widely at her guardian, and best friend, and cheerfully replied, "Yep! I can summon the aeons now!"

He smiled. Ryoko followed suit.

"C'mon, Sen. Wanna get some rest?" He offered.

"Yeah." She replied.

The group of three headed for a room that one of the priests had prepared.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Serenity Rose slowly opened one icy blue eye to greet the morning light. After blinking a few times, she sat up. She noticed that she was the only one awake.

"_Lazy guardians..._" She thought with a chuckle. She heard a lound snore from behind her and giggled again. "_Sahru sleeps like a log!_"

"Mi'lady summoner! You're awake?" She heard one of the Temple's disciples call from behind her.

"Hm?" She sleepily responded. "_Okay, maybe I'm not really awake yet_."

"Mi'lady, why don't you demonstrate your new abilities in the village square?" The woman asked.

"Later." Serenity Rose replied. "I need to wait for my guardians to wake up. And this one," She cocked her head towards Sahru's sleeping form, "may take forever!"

The woman laughed, nodded, and left the room.

"_Might help if I got dressed..."_ The new summoner mused. She grabbed her silver tank-top, blue floor-length skirt, silver and blue arm-thingies, and left the room.

"_I never knew what these were called." _She thought as she looked at her...arm-thingies. "_Ryoko never told me..."_ She finished getting dressed and walked back into the room with her guardians. She started poking Sahru's arm.

"Okay, time to wake up!" She yelled in his ear. He jolted up, practically knocking her over.

"Oi, Rose! Don't do that!" He yelled. She just looked up at him and smiled.

"Sahru, what are you yelling about this time?" Ryoko asked groggily. She sat up and held her head.

"Morning, Ryo!" Serenity Rose said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ryoko mumbled as she headed towards the door.

"Well..." Rose started.

"Well what?" Sahru questioned.

"You ready to go watch me summon my first aeon?"

Sahru nodded and they went after Ryoko, who was drooling over some cute Besaidian boy.

"_That's Ryoko for you..." _Serenity Rose thought as she rolled her eyes at her boy-crazy guardian. She looked over to Sahru. "Let's go."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Slow and short, I know. But what do you expect from me?**

**Moogle: A hell of a lot more...**

**Me: Crid ib, oui!**

**Moogle: Stop talking in Al Bhed!**

**Me: Hu!**

**Moogle: AAUGH!**

**Me: You're not Charlie Brown...**

**Moogle: Crid ib!  
Me: Hypocrite!**

**Okay, read and review, people! **


	2. Midnight Ride to Kilika

_**What Happens in My Dreams**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**Author's Note: Hey people! I'm actually posting another chapter! Yay! And I'm doing it while listening to the first season InuYasha theme. Heh.**

**So it's either gonna be J-Pop-ie or something else.**

**Moogle: How can a chapter be "J-Pop-ie?"**

**Me: ...No one asked you, Moogle!**

**Moogle: (puts his hands in the air in a very Wakka-like fashion)**

**Me: So you've seen the X-2 ending, eh Moogle?**

**Moogle: Shut up! (whispers) You're giving it away for the people who haven't seen it.**

**Me: Like I care!**

**Moogle: You're not Tidus.**

**Me: Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, so?**

**Moogle: You're. Not. TIDUS!**

**Me: I. Don't. CARE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for Serenity Rose and Sahru, that is. Friend owns Ryoko. End of story.**

**Okay, okay, here's the chappie. But before that, a word for the reviewers-er, reviewer. (MORE REVIEWS, PLEASE!)**

**Auron's Fan: Hey Brie! Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it! Now, wanna help me kill Shelinda? We can find a gruesome way like we did with Seymour! LONG LIVE QUESADILLAS! (yes, that was me on the phone when you were talking...er, typing...with Megan...) Oh, here's more cookies!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously:_

"_That's Ryoko for you..." Serenity Rose thought as she rolled her eyes at her boy-crazy guardian. She looked over to Sahru. "Let's go."_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on, Ryoko!" Sahru yelled. She didn't respond.

"Ryoko! Come! Now!" He yelled again. Still no response.

"Sennn!" He whined. "Help me out here!"

Serenity Rose sighed, dropped her rod, and walked over to Ryoko. Instead of grabbing Ryoko, she grabbed the boy she was staring at and dragged him off.

"Hey Rosie! What'd you do that for?" She screamed.

Rose just yanked her ear making Ryoko's silver hair fall behind her, and said, "Now is not the time to drool over boys, Ryoko. And Sahru," She looked towards him. "gimme back my sword, please."

Sahru dropped his head in defeat, muttered a curse under his breath, and reluctantly gave back the sword.

"Does that mean I have to buy my own, now?" He asked. Serenity Rose sighed.

"...No, I guess not. I'll buy it." He gave her a cheesy grin and headed off towards the village square. Ryoko groaned.

"He's pathetic, isn't he?"

"Yup." Rose answered. The two girls followed the third guardian to the village square.

"Lady Serenity, are you ready?" A disciple asked.

"Yes." She curtly replied. Rose held out her rod: plain, but with a detailed symbol that resembled a heart. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Good job, aeon girl." Was what she heard Sahru say when she finally opened her eyes. She looked up to see the mighty aeon, Valefor, hovering above her. She smiled.

"Hi there. So you're my first aeon, huh?" Rose whispered to the aeon. She could've sworn it had nodded. She stroked the top of Valefor's head, then dismissed the majestic beast.

Applause erupted from the tiny crowd around her. She grinned and turned to face her guardians. Sahru's forest green eyes were still sparkling in amazement form the aeon, and Ryoko was giving her a thumb's up. She ran over to her guardians.

"Where to next?" She asked.

"Kilika. We're to go get the fire aeon, Ifrit." Sahru briefed.

Ryoko whispered into Serenity Rose's ear, "At least he has _some_ brains in there!"

Rose chuckled and Sahru looked confused. This only made Ryoko and Serenity Rose laugh harder.

"Uh, what's so funny? Is it me?" He asked.

"Ha ha, uh, no Sahru. Nothing!" Ryoko said in between laughs.

**--------------------------------------------**

Later that night, it was time to head for Kilika. Serenity Rose yawned.

"Why are we taking a boat in the middle of the night, anyway?" She asked Ryoko while almost falling asleep on Sahru's shoulder.

"Because we knew that if we were to take a boat in the early morning, you were gonna summon Valefor and have her kick me and Sahru's asses for waking you up." She sarcastically explained.

Serenity Rose pouted. "Well, you woke me up in the middle of the night, so I don't see why I'm not summoning Valefor to kick yours and Sahru's asses right now!"

Sahru laughed. "Same old Sen. A summoner and _still _not a morning person."

"Crid ib, Sahru." Was all he got as a reply. Ryoko laughed at him.

"Ed caasc Rosie cdemm ghufc ruf du cbayg Al Bhed." She said. He looked confused for the second time that day (night, whatever..).

"Huh?"

"We could teach you how to speak Al Bhed, Sahru." Serenity responded cheekily.

"Uh, no thanks." He said.

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Hey look! There's the boat!"

After a few fiend encounters and the long walk across the beach, Ryoko finally spotted the boat.

"Finally!" Serenity Rose groaned while throwing her hands in the air. "I swear, fighting fiends while you're half asleep is _not_ fun!" She whined.

"We know, Sen. We know." Sahru said, tired of the young summoner's constant complaints. "_Note to self: Make sure next time we take a boat, it's in the middle of the day!_"

He knew Rose wasn't a morning person. This was all Ryoko's idea. Even though she knew, too...

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Ryoko called.

"Does the boat have a cabin with beds?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" Ryoko shouted.

"I'm there!" Rose then sprinted off towards the boat, leaving Sahru to wonder how she got so much energy at the mention of a bed.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Short again, I know. But I'm getting there! Just gimme a little bit. **

**Moogle: R&R, please!**

**Me: Good Moogle! Here's a cookie!**

**Me: Ya know, I want a Tidus plushie. Can someone make me a Tidus plushie?**

**Tidus: ...How'd I get here?**

**Me: (evil grin) Why, you're dreaming Tidus-chan. Just sit back, relax, AND LET THE TORTURE COMMENCE!**

**Tidus: Wha-wait! This isn't a dream! Good dreams have blitzball and Yuna and stuff! IT'S A NIGHTMARE!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! C'mere hottie!**

**Crid ib -Shut up**

**Ed caasc Rosie cdemm ghufc ruf du cbayg Al Bhed -It seems Rosie still knows how to speak Al Bhed**

**And again, R&R! If you do, I'll give you a cookie! C ya!**


	3. Arguments and Arrivals

_**What Happens in My Dreams**_

_**Chapter Three**_

**Author's Note: Hiya hiya. Man, I'm bored. Soon I'm gonna be swimming in piles of algebra homework, too! Wah! **

**Anyway, this should be a fun chapter... I'm writing this while listening to "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day. I love this song!**

**Disclaimer: I own Final Fantasy X and rake in millions of dollars each time a new one comes out! is being glared at by scary men in ugly suits OK, fine. I don't own anything except for Serenity Rose, Sahru, and the plot.**

**To the lovely and lonely reviewer:**

**Auron's Fan: Hey! You're my best friend now, you read this story...and you're the only one who reads this...cries Can you help me and tell people I need reviews? Please? I'll give you more Auron cookies! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously:_

_"I'm there!" Rose then sprinted off towards the boat, leaving Sahru to wonder how she got so much energy at the mention of a bed._

---------------------------------------------------------

Sahru stood on the deck and stared at the birght moon overhead. It seemed peaceful until...

"WHADDYA MEAN 'THERE'S NO BEDS!" Serenity Rose screeched. Her silver-haired guardian looked down in shame.

"I lied, okay? I LIED! I HAD TO GET YOU ON THE BOAT SOONER OR LATER!" She yelled.

"_Oh boy,_" Sahru thought, "_here comes another fight. I should be used to this by now..."_

"WHY'D YOU LIE! YOU KNEW I WAS TIRED!" Serenity Rose yelled.

"I HAD TO GET YOU TO MOVE IT, OKAY! THE BOAT WAS ABOUT TO DEPART AND WITH YOU GOING AS SLOW AS YOU WERE, WE WOULD'VE MISSED IT!" Ryoko hollered back.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO LIE! YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID THAT THE BOAT WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE!"

"WHAT DIFFERENCE WOULD THAT MAKE! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SUDDENLY HURRIED TO CATCH THE BOAT!"

"Okay, ladies." Sahru cut in, "Can't we finish this when we dock at Kilika? I'm surprised that the captain hasn't thrown us all overboard yet!"

Ryoko and Serenity Rose glared at each other, then stalked off to diferent sides of the boat. Ryoko leaned on the railing and Rose sat on the stairs near the front of the boat. Sahru walked over to the exhausted summoner.

"Well, that's another fight to keep track of, eh Sen?" Sahru chuckled. Serenity Rose didn't respond. He frowned, then sighed.

"Go ahead." He groaned. Serenity looked up at him, grinned, then used his shoulder as a pillow.

"You know, you shouldn't get used to this. I doubt I'll let you do it again." He stated.

"Shut up, Sahru." Serenity Rose mumbled. She adjusted herself to a comfortable position. Sahru rolled his eyes.

"Hey! If you two are done cuddling over there, the captain said we could use a few spare blankets as make-shift beds for the night." Ryoko shouted from the back of the boat. Sahru promptly stood up at her accusation.

"Cuddling? WE WEREN'T CUDDLING!" He hollered. He seemed to have forgotten that a certain summoner was using his shoulder as a pillow until he heard a loud 'SMACK' from behind him.

"Owwww, Sahru!" Serenity Rose whined. He looked down at her, flustered.

"Oh! Sen! I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"Yaeh, yeah...you probably did that on purpose..." Serenity mumbled to herself.

"Hey Rosie, didja peel your face off of the stair yet?" Ryoko laughed.

"Crid ib, oui!" Serenity Rose shouted. Ryoko just 'hmph'ed and walked away. Sahru tried to tip-toe away while Rose was distracted.

"And _where_ do you think_ you're _going, Mister I-supposedly-suddenly-forgot-that-there-was-a-girl-sleeping-on-my-shoulder?" Serenity Rose questioned. Sahru froze. He turned and chuckled nervously.

"Heh heh, uh, hiya." He said nervously. She impatiently tapped her foot. He sighed.

"Hehh, I'm sorry, okay? I kinda reacted to what Ryoko said before thinking." Serenity Rose pouted, then smiled at him.

"Okaaay, I forgive you this time. But you _have_ to let me use you as a pillow again!" She cheekily responded. He slumped over.

"...Fine!"

He started walking to the lower part of the deck. Serenity Rose walked up to him quietly, positioned her hand, and promptly smacked him on the back of the head. Really hard.

"OWWW! Holy- Sen! Why'd ya do that!" He shouted. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Payback!" She snapped. Serenity started walking towards the back, but then turned and smiled.

"Come on." She said. Sahru rubbed the back of his head one more time, grunted, then followed her.

----------------------------------

Sunlight poured through the boat's window. Ryoko yawned, then stretched as she stood up.

"_Note to self: Never ever sleep on the floor of a boat. It's even more uncomfortable then sleeping on the ground._" She pondered her mental note for a second, wondering if it had made sense, then just shrugged it off and walked outside. The sun was pretty high in the sky and Kilika Port was in view.

"Rosie, Sahru!" She called, "Get up! We're almost here!" The only response that she got were two groans, then it was quiet. She huffed.

"Come on, get up lazy people!" She heard a loud whine from Serenity Rose and a growl form Sahru.

"Fine!" They shouted. Ryoko grinned in satisfaction as she watched the tired duo climb up the stairs. Rose, being as graceful as a drunk chocobo, missed a stair and fell. Sahru chuckled and Ryoko was howling with laughter. Serenity Rose pulled herself up and frowned at them.

"Why me?" She whined to no one in particular. Ryoko decided to respond.

"It's because you're a blonde. Personally, I can't tell if that mocha color hair of yours is brown or blonde!"

"Oooooh, crid ib!" Serenity snapped. Sahru laughed.

"With you two going at it so much, it'll probably take us a year just to get to Djose!" Ryoko glared at him and Rose threateningly held up her hand. He backed off after that.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Yes, I am ending the chappie there. I hope I get more reviews...I might have to just leave them in Kilika...**

**Moogle: Giving up already?**

**Me: You do a sucky job, Moogle! brings out chainsaw**

**Moogle: HOLY CRAP! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT!**

**Me: (winks at Auron's Fan)**

**Auron's Fan: (brings out flamethrower)**

**While I try to kill my muse, review people!**


	4. Thoughts: Serenity Rose

_**What Happens in My Dreams**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**Author's Note: (sigh) Why am I doing this? I only have one reviewer and a minor case of writer's block...(rubs head) And a small headache to boot! Well, I gotta get this done. For myself, I guess...  
Song inspiration for this chapter is "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavinge. I love this song and I think it kind of shows what really goes on in Rose's mind.**

**Moogle: Sad...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Serenity Rose and Sahru, okay?**

**(sighs again) OK, this chappie's gonna be mainly thoughts, mainly Rose's thoughts, so anything that's in _italics_ are thoughts..but you knew that... And there are some thoughts of death...**

**Reviews:**

**Auron's Fan: Hey! I hope you find more reviewers for me soon... (sighs) Oh, here more Auron cookies. Double chocolate...(steals one)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously:_

_We finally arrived in Kilika..._

---------------------------------------------------------

Serenity Rose sighed and looked up at the night sky. After the group docked at Kilika, they slept at the inn. The following morning Ryoko suggested that they take a break. Now it was midnight and she sat on the dock above the water, deep in thought.

(A/N: This part is like a narraration, just so ya know...)

_"Sometimes I wonder...why am I doing this? Going on a journey just to die at the end... I guess it's one way to die. Instead of just finding a way when no one's looking. A summoner's journey is like suicide. It works for me, I guess... But to have to sacrifice one of my friends... How will I do that? They...mean too much to me. But...I'm a summoner. That's my path. The steps to being a summoner, in my point of view, are: _

_1) Don't fall in love, 2) Keep at your journey and keep your feelings inside, and 3) Keep those emotions bottled up inside...even if the bottle can't hold much more..._

_Stupid, isn't it? Keeping myself from loving another because of a stupid pilgrimage... If I do find one I love, I'd be sure to tell them before I die. That I'd make sure of."_

_ "...The stars look so beautiful tonight..how they reflect off of the ocean. They remind me of pyreflies... Now, I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever have to perform a sending. That eerie dance... I remember when Sin attacked Besaid. I was visiting there. A small family in Luca had adopted me after my parents died. We were taking a trip to Besaid. Unfortunately, on our second day there, Sin attacked. Felicity, my adopted mother, was found dead by a hut. Hiro, my adopted father, was found in a bloody heap by the temple. Kano, their son and my adopted brother, had been swept out to sea. The resident priests found me in the remains of one of the huts, unconscious. The next day I found out I was the only one of that family that had survived. Now all I have left are Sahru and Ryoko. They're like my brother and sister, in a way. I guess growing up with them for eight years really makes you close, you know? I just hope I don't lose them like I did with my other families. But...I'll lose one of them in the end, won't I?"_

She shook her head.

_"I shouldn't be thinking about this right now."_

Footsteps were heard from behind. Serenity Rose turned her head to see Sahru standing before her.

"What'cha doin' out here, Sen? It's past midnight. Ryoko was going to make us take another day off for shopping, remember?" He asked. She nodded.

"And," he added with a grimace. "if you don't wake up, she'll take it out on me."

Rose chuckled, then looked up at the moon again.

"The moon is pretty tonight." She mused. Sahru looked up to the moon, then shook his head.

"Let's head back."

She nodded her head and glanced up at the moon one last time. Sahru started heading back to the inn. Serenity Rose silently followed.

After a few steps, she slowed down and quietly sang to herself, "She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside..." She hadn't noticed that Sahru had stopped and ran right into him.

"You okay?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because when you have a problem, Rose, you tend to sleep in. I've noticed. Don't think I haven't!"

His cheeky response made her laugh, then she just walked by him.

"C'mon Sahru! You're so slow!" She hollered. He frowned.

"Hey!" Hearing Rose's remark, Sahru caught up to her, flashed a cocky grin, then ran right past her.

"Who's the slow one now?" He asked. Serenity Rose couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness.

_"I guess, being a teenager, I have a right to have mood swings! Sad, then happy...my mind is a strange one, I will admit..."_

"Come on!" Sahru whined. He was at least 20 feet ahead of her.

"Coming!" Rose yelled. She jogged up to him, smiled, and walked towards the inn.

"You, Rose, are the strangest summoner I have ever met." Sahru muttered when he was sure she was out of earshot.

-------------------------------------

**There ya go. Chappie. Short chappie. E's cunno. I ended up switching to "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan in the middle. But what do you care, anyway?**

**Moogle: Please review. She's getting desperate.**

**Me: (pulls out flamethrower) Okay! Review, or I'm gonna burn you straight to hell!**

**Brie: (anime sweatdrop)**

**Review...please...**


	5. Shopping! Again!

_**What Happens in My Dreams**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**Author's Note: Heya heya! I have another reviewer! Woot! That's two now! Yaaaaaaaay...(sigh). Still not enough... Heh... (starts singing Eyes on Me) I love that song! FF8 rocks!**

**Moogle: You know you're listening to Listen to Your Heart, don't you? **

**Me: Yep!**

**Moogle: (rolls eyes)**

**Me: ...How can you tell if moogles are rolling their eyes or not? Their eyes are always closed...**

**Moogle: That, dear authoress, is a question that has no answer...**

**Me: ...O.O**

**Okie dokie then... Reviewers!**

**Sandstone: Thanks, I think? Yeah, thanks! Compliment! Fave list! Yay! (hands over cookies) You can request a shape, if ya want... I hope you like this chappie!**

**Auron's Fan: lol! Hiya! Glad you liked the chappie. Oh, I guess I'll kill Sahru. His life or mine. Hmm...his! lol Here's some Auron cookies! Chocolate chip!**

_**Gigantic Disclaimer that I'm Writing for the Last Time: I don't own anything except for Serenity Rose and Sahru! Happy? Good!**_

**Here chappie now.**

**--------------------------**

_Previously:_

_"You, Rose, are the strangest summoner I have ever met." Sahru muttered when he was sure she was out of earshot._

**--------------------------------**

"Shopping time!" Serenity Rose and Ryoko squealed at the same time. It was early morniing and Sahru was still asleep. Unfortunately for him, the girls had saved up enough gil to go on their own little shopping spree. They wanted to start as early as possible. He, on the other hand, didn't.Whenever Ryoko and Rose go shopping, they usually drag him along and force him to carry the bags. Sahru Tried to blow his long, bleach-blonde bangs off the right side of his face, but they just fell back, as always. He wondered why he hadn't just cut them off already, but then decided that it 'brings in the ladies'.

"C'mon Sahru! We need to get going!" Serenity Rose whined as she continuously pulled on his arm, trying to get him out of bed. He just groaned and turned over, ignoring the teenage girl. She glared at him.

"You seem to be forgetting that Ryoko's been teaching me black magic..." She warned. He didn't bother to move. Too bad for him, because the next thing he knew, he was on fire. Serenity Rose just laughed while he frantically put out the flames.

"That ain't funny, Serenity Rose!" He yelled. She just pouted. Sahru _never _called her by her full first name! Reluctantly, she cast a water spell on him to put out the flames. He huffed, and plopped down on the bed. She just grinned at him and walked out of the room to meet up with Ryoko, who was now impatiently tapping her foot outside the inn. Sahru just watched through the window as Serenity Rose nervously scratched the back of her head. he guessed that Ryoko thought that she was just making up excuses. They both walked off, and eventually parted, each going into a different store. From what he could see, Ryoko walked into the nearby weapons shop. Who knows where Rose went.

After an hour, he decided to get up and look for one of the girls. As he started to exit the inn, the innkeeper cleared his throat and held out his hand. Sahru groaned, paid the nightly fee, and walked out, now 150 gil short of what he had earlier. Which wasn't a lot, mind you. After strolling through a few stores he found Ryoko, still in the weapons store, looking at different...weapons.

"What do you think of this one?" The silver-haired guardian asked him while swinging a katana.

"_That_ is one big sword." Sahru said. Ryoko gave him a 'no dip, sherlock' look and proceeded to pay for it. He sighed, and looked at some of the store's longswords.

"Where d'you s'pose Rose is?" Sahru asked while picking up a hunter's blade. Ryoko shrugged.

"I dunno. Bookstore, maybe? She _is_ kinda nerdy..." Sahru just laughed. Rose really is kinda nerdy sometimes. He was just glad that she didn't preach to them about Yevon or anything.

"Heh, I'll go check. Thanks, Ryo."

She nodded. "Okay-ooh..." Ironically, a boy that Ryoko would classify as 'cute' walked past her. Sahru chuckled and left the store.

Arriving at the bookstore, he found that Ryoko's assumption was correct. He saw the young summoner through the window, reading a book and singing quietly to herself. So he decided to be funny and sneak up on her. Revenge for this morning, in a way. But what should he do? Hmm...

"There we go!" He said to himself. Casually walking in the store, he hid in the aisle next to the one she was in. Quietly unsheathing his dagger, he proceeded to scare the hell out of her. Rose was in her own little world, in a way, and didn't notice Sahru sneaking up on her. Suddenly...

"Don't move!" A voice commanded. Someone had tightly grabbed her from behind and she couldn't move. Rose tensed. A dagger was held in front of her face.

"Wh-What do you want?" She askedm fear present in her voice. This made a pang of guilt run through Sahru because he hadn't meant to scare her this much, but he continued anyway.

"I want you to tell me..." Sahru started, cleverly disguising his voice.

"Tell you what?" She quickly asked.

"I want you to tell me..."

"What?" She asked again, sweat beginning to form on her face.

"I want you to tell me...what a chocobo is." Sahru said, this time without disguising his voice. Rose suddenly glared at the arm around her neck and bit it. Very, very hard.

"Yeeowch! Hey! What the hell was that for, Rose!" Sahru hissed. She gave him an angry glance.

"It was for scaring the living daylights out of me, you yccruma!" She snapped. He hung his head.

"Well, it was payback! You tried to roast me this morning!"

"Yeah, well at least I didn't try to slit your throat!"

This was quickly turning into a heated argument, and it would have if the shopkeeper hadn't come and asked what was wrong. They both answered that there was nothing wrong and the shopkeeper went back to her business. Rose simply went back to her book.

"What'cha readin'?" Sahru asked, trying to change the subject.

"A history book about Zanarkand." Rose said unemotionally. Sahru sighed.

"Anyway, you said you were originally from Zanarkand, right?" He asked.

"Yes..." She said, peering up from her book. _"What is he getting on about?"_

"Well, how could you have lived in Zanarkand if all that's left is ruins?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's called living _in _the ruins, idiot. My parent had grown up in Zanarkand and didn't want to leave it."

"If they survived the attack on Zanarkand, wouldn't they have become fayth?" Sahru asked, now interested in where this was going.

"I don't know, Sahru. I only spent three years in Zanarkand. And those were my _first_ three years. Then we moved to Luca, remember?"

He nodded. "Go on..." He said. She sighed.

"My parents were killed by thieves in the first year we were there. Then I was adopted by Felicity and Hiro, remember?"

Sahru nodded. "They were a nice family. They were killed by Sin when you were eight, right? You were the only one of that family to survive, right?"

Rose just nodded and went back to her book. A few moments later, she said,

"I'm reading this book to figure out what the old Zanarkand was like. Before it was ruins." Sahru just stared at her, and shook his head. It was like she read his mind or something!

Serenity Rose smirked at him. "You're so easy to read, Sahru. You know that, right?"

He just shook his head again and asked, "Are you gonna buy that book?"

She looked up at him and nodded slightly.

"Well, I'll be in the items shop if you need me." He called to her while walking out of the store. Before he could get out, however, he got rammed in the shoulder by someone running in, making him spin a little. Turns out that the person was Ryoko.

"Rosie, Rosie!" She hurriedly called, while trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Rose asked, being interrupted from her reading once again.

"I'm out of gil..." Ryoko trailed. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Don't come cryin' to me. We agreed that it's every woman to herself, remember?" Ryoko just pouted, and sat down on a table.

"Well, I'm done here." Rose shut her book and walked over to the counter to pay.

"Ryoko," she called. "let's go to the jewelry store! Just to look!" Ryoko nodded, and Sahru felt a slight sense of dread. He might have to pay...

**-----------------------------**

**End of chappie! Yup. Eh. Still need more reviewers. (brings out flamethrower)**

**Me: Shall we?**

**Brie: (cackles) (starts to burn things)**

**Moogle: O.O**

**Heh heh... Review please!**


	6. Sinspawn!

_**What Happens in My Dreams**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**Happy New Year!  
Sweet! More reviewers! I still feel unloved, though...oh well. At least it has a lot of hits...sorta...heh heh?**

**Moogle: ...  
Me: Speechless?  
Moogle: ...zzzzzz  
Me: ...good idea. (falls asleep) **

Disclaimer that I'm writing again: Don't own anything. 'Cept for Sahru and Rose, that is.

**To my beloved reviewers! **

Auron's Fan: Hiya Brie-chan! Dryhg oui! Nice with the chocobo thing -.-, heh heh. Here's a Vincent plushie!

**Sandstone: SWEET! (burns) Thanks for the review! And yep. Rose's learning black magic from Ryo so she can have some extra defense. Or maybe torture Sahru with it. Either/or! Hee hee... Yeah, he shouldn't have woken up. But I think my character'd rather get up than get second-degree burns, eh? ;)**

**Dancing Summoner (x5): YESSS! New reviewer! Woot! (hands over tray of cookies) I'm glad you like it so far! Here's a plushie, too! (hands over Cloud plushie) **

Hee hee...poor Cloud has head issues...(goes to play FF7) (stops) (starts on chappie)  
-------------------

_Previously:_

_Sahru felt a slight sense of dread. He might have to pay..._

**-------------------**

"Say Rosie, you are aware that we're flat broke, right? And whenever you say 'just to look!', it's never just to look, right?" Ryoko questioned. Rose thought for a minute. She shook her head.

"Fine. Let's go somewhere else, kay?" Sahru sighed with relief. Ryoko shot him a look that said 'you owe me big time, jackass'. He gulped and nodded. Ryoko grinned and ran off to...somewhere. Somewhere with boys, most likely. Sahru turned around and saw...that he was alone.

_"Well, this sucks." _he thought. Sahru just sighed and walked down the dock to wherever his feet take him.

**--------------------**

Rose walked along the forest path, admiring the scenery. The sun shining through the leaves, the birds whistling a calming tune. It was...peaceful. One tranquil place among the chaos of Spira. She closed her eyes, taking in the nature around her. Peace and quiet...

"Mi'lady summoner?"

Or at least it was...

Rose looked at the man. A tall man, probably in his late twenties. "Hmm?"

"Are you by any chance going to the temple?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, not yet. Just taking a break." the man nodded.

"If you need an escort to the temple later, I'll be happy to oblige." the man offered. Rose smiled.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you. I'll tell you if I need an escort later...uhh..."

"Oh, I apologize. My name is Mason."

"Alright. Thank you, Mason." Mason grinned and ran to the temple.

_"Being a summoner has it's benefits, I guess..." _Rose mused.

**--------------------**

"Awright...I checked the weapons store, and nothing there. Checked the inn, and nothing there either.. Damn..." Ryoko's search for boys wasn't going well at all. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "The beach!" she exclaimed._ "There had to be a lot of hot guys at the beach...right? Right!"_ Ryoko darted towards the beach, but halted when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A crash was heard. There were sudden screams of, "Sinspawn!" and "Everybody run!" She did an about-face and ran right for the inn. If any of the two would be there, it'd be Sahru.

**--------------------**

The room was quiet, but not too quiet. _Snore..._ Even when a loud crash was heard outside, he still didn't stir. _Snore..._ Ryoko barged into the room.

"Sahru!" sahru jolted was out of his dreamland when Ryoko came crashing in.

"Wha? What happened?" he asked, tired.

"Get off of your lazy ass and help me find Rosie! We're being attacked by sinspawn!" Sahru's eyes widened.

"Where?" He asked quickly. Ryoko pointed out the window.

"See for yourself." Sahru gazed out the window. There was smoke coming from the entrance of the forest.

"Sen's out there!" Sahru said, now fully awake. Ryoko's eyes widened.

"WHAT! Rosie's out THERE!" Ryoko shrilled. She was always like a big sister to Rose, and she wasn't about to let her summoner, her _friend_, get killed by an overgrown bug. Sahru grabbed his longsword.

"Let's go, Ryoko!" Ryoko put on her gold wristbands and nodded. The guardian duo ran out of the inn and towards the chaotic scene.

**---------------------**

Rose lifted her staff in the air. _"Please...help us." _She got into position, and the ground suddenly cracked beneath her feet. The demon of fire, Ifrit, burst out of the ground, carrying her up with him. The demon caught her and gingerly set her on his shoulder, it acting as a chair of sorts. Ifrit set her on the ground, and got in a battle ready position.

"Let's show 'em!" Rose chirped, hoping to ease the tension in the crowd. "Alright, Ifrit! Meteor Strike!" she cried. The fire demon hurled a big rock at the sinspawn, dealing some damage. Not enough, though. The sinspawn raised its tentacles in the air, waving them around as if casting a spell. Both Rose and her aeon were suddenly doused with water. Rose sputtered. "Alright, it got us there. But we're not givin' up, right buddy? We're gonna kick its ass, aren't we? Now Ifrit, use fire!" Ifrit raised its arm and brought it down. The water sinspawn was engulfed in flames. You could see some water vapor floating up into the air. "There we go! One more time, Ifrit!" Ifrit repeated the action, and got the same result. Now it was mad. It raised a tentacle in the air, and now it was speeding right towards her! Rose closed her eyes and braced for impact, but all she heard was the slash of a sword.

"Hey Sen! We too late?" Sahru asked, grinning. The sinspawn screeched. Rose looked up and saw that it was being electrocuted.

"Let's get rid of this overgrown water bug!" Ryoko called triumphantly. Rose smiled.

"Hi guys! You came!"

"What, did you expect us to sit there and watch you get slaughtered by this thing?" Sahru joked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You would, Sahru." she stated, poking him in the chest. Ryoko laughed.

"Alright." she started, "Can we exterminate the overgrown water bug now?" she asked. Rose looked up at the O.G.W.B. and saw that it was about to cast another water spell.

"Yeah, I think we should." Rose said. She looked over to her fire aeon and saw that it was getting weaker.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized to the aeon. It just nodded and readied itself for another command. "Fire aeon...fire heals fire..." Rose muttered to herself. "Uhhhh...Ifrit! Cast fire on yourself!" The demon obeyed and cast fire on itself, healing him. Rose grinned. "Hey, you ready?" Rose asked. The aeon nodded, understanding what she meant. Rose grinned. "Hellfire!" she commanded, pointing to the sinspawn. Ifrit leaped into the air and threw two balls of energy at the sinspawn, causing a wall of energy to rise around it. It then charged another ball of energy, this time near its mouth, and fired it at the wall. The wall formed a giant sphere of energy in the air, with the spawn trapped inside. As a final move, Ifrit tore up a chunk of the ground and hurled it at the energy ball, both exploding upon impact. The sinspawn fell to the ground, now very weak.

"One more hit should do it!" Sahru shouted to the others. Both girls nodded, and Ryoko charged up a spell. During that time, Rose dismissed her aeon. The lightning came down from the skies and struck the water spawn, killing it. It slumped to the ground, then burst into pyreflies. The threesome sighed, then sat on the ground, back to back. People around cheered. Ryoko grinned.

"Say Rosie, how come you went to the temple without telling us?" Ryoko asked. Rose chuckled.

"Because I can and I will." She answered. Ryoko rolled her eyes.

"Great answer..."

**--------------------**

**Wow! I wrote a semi-long chappie! Amazing! What's more amazing is that I updated! And I also had a battle sequence! Sweet! **

MGX2  
_**  
**_


	7. Sleepy? The Filler Chapter

_**What Happens in My Dreams**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Me: Holy shiznik.  
Moogle: Yo're updating. o.O  
Me: I know! O.o  
Moogle: Why?  
Me: Brie-chan wanted another chappie. :3  
Moogle: (shakes head)**

**  
Disclaimer that I'm writing again: Don't own anything. 'Cept for Sahru and Rose, that is.**

**To my beloved reviewers!**

**Luv you all. Plushies and cookies for all!**

**Al Bhed translations, if any: If I feel like it, they'll be at the end of the chappie. (continues listening to Linkin Park)  
Characters: I refer to Serenity Rose as both Serenity and Rose, plus her nicknames from her guardians. Just in case anyone's confused.**

**-------------------**

_Previously:_

_"Because I can and I will." She answered. Ryoko rolled her eyes._

"Great answer..."

**-------------------**

Midnight. Serenity Rose gazed out her window. The breeze coming through ruffled her long mocha-brown hair. She sighed. She, Sahru, and Ryoko were supposed to leave for Luca in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. Why? She doesn't know. The young summoner stood up and paced around the room. Her guardians were asleep. Ryoko being dead asleep. Not even a shoopuf stampede would wake her up. Sahru, on the other hand, was actually sleeping peacefully for once. No snoring. _Thank Yevon. Or maybe that's why I can't sleep. Maybe I'm too used to Sahru's snoring._ Rose chuckled a little. She gazed out the window once more before exiting the room of the inn. One thing she didn't know, though, was that one of her guardians wasn't asleep after all.

**-------------------**

Sahru watched as Serenity Rose walked out the door. What is she doing, going out late at night? They have to leave in the morning. Sahru sighed and grabbed a journal- his journal- which he liked to call "The Chronicles of a Teenage Guardian's Journey." An artistic moment hit him. He grabbed a pen and moved over to where a small oil lamp sat. He lit the oil lamp, and started to write.

_Serenity Rose, all dressed in white.  
To where might you be headed tonight?  
I watched as you gazed out into the dark.  
Just silence. No whine, sarcasm, or bark.  
Standing up, going ever so silently  
out the door, hoping I wouldn't see.  
But I was awake. I witnessed it all.  
Now I quietly follow...  
...hoping I don't fall._

Sahru shook his head at the ending. Bad. But how many words rhymed with 'all?' Probably a lot, but he didn't feel like thinking. He dimmed the lamp, stood up, and went out the door.

**-------------------**

Serenity Rose laid on the dock, her feet dangling over the water. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind. What were they going to do when they arrived at Luca? Will they just pass through? What happens after that? Will she get all the aeons? Or will she give up in the middle of their journey? Will they get to te end? And...who will go along with her at the end...? She shook her head. _Think about that another time._ Serenity Rose adjusted her arms to a more comfortable position behind her head and continued to gaze up at the sky.

**-------------------**

Sahru looked near the end of the dock. _Knew she'd be here. _

"You know, Sen, I really don't wanna be the victim of one of Ryoko's elemental beatings just because you won't wake up." Serenity Rose sat up and smiled as the blonde guardian approached her.

"Well Sahru, maybe you don't want to, but it's pretty entertaining for me." Rose said, grinning. Sahru rolled his eyes.

"You're just so caring, lady summoner." he sarcastically replied. Serenity Rose giggled.

"I know."

**-------------------**

**...Okay, I'm done. I need to update, so I'll stick with this. Me no wanna write no more tonight. Me just wanna go watch Naruto.**

Moogle: Lazy ass.  
Me: I know you are.  
Moogle: -.-

Click the button. CLICK IT.


End file.
